Jelsa One-Shots
by newtonz23
Summary: Just a bunch of Jelsa one-shots for you, Jelsa shippers! Don't forget to vote, leave comments, and follow Requests are open for everyone!
1. AN

Hey, guys!!! This is my first book, so I'm not sure if my book is good enough for you. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors in the chapters. English is not my first language...

This is a book of Jelsa One-shots, the title tells everything... if you have any requests, don't be shy to.

Bubye!!! ツ

P.S. don't forget to vote, comment and follow!!


	2. Cinot!

**Elsa's POV**

I am cutting the squids in the kitchen when my daughter walks in. She is two and a half years old now.

"Hey, sweetheart..." She giggled showing her tiny little teeth. I smile at her. Who can resist her giggle? She walks to me and pull my shirt. I am sitting on the chair so I lift her and put her beside me.

"Do you want to help me cook?" She giggled once more and try to reach for the squid. I take her hand and wave my index finger to her.

"Cannot." She frowned. She tries to reach for the squids again.I repeat the same things.

"Cannot." She started to cry.

"Cinot!!!!" She shouted while crying. Jack walks into the kitchen and make a puzzled face. He was watching the television just now.

 **Jack's POV**

I was watching the television when I heard Luna shouted. So I go to the kitchen. I walk to Luna and patt her back.

"What's wrong, Luna?" I asked and lift her onto my lap.

"I want cinot!!!" She said. 'Cinot? What's that?' I thought to myself.

"Cinot!!!"

"What's cinot?" I asked Elsa. She shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"She wanted to take the squids but I said cannot. Maybe she thinks the squid's name is cannot. But she pronounces it...cinot?"

"Maybe..." I take one of the squids and show to Luna.

"Do you want this, dear?"

"Yes!!!" She nodded.

"It's name is cinot?"

"Yes!!!"

"But you can't have this..."

"Cinot!!!" She shouted and started to tear again.

"Do you want Cinot or...chocolates??" I asked her with a grin.

"Cholates!!!" She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"Yayy!!!" I chuckled.

"What about mummy? You don't want to kiss me?" Elsa asked her. She chuckles and go to Elsa to kiss her.

"Let's go to the store!!!" I said to her and she jumps for me to catch her.

"Cholates!!!" She squealed.

"Yayy!!! Cholates!!!!" I mocked her. I pick the car key and go to the car.


	3. I Love You

The 6 years old girl crying alone in her frozen room after what had happened to her little sister. She takes all the responsibility on her even it's not her intentions to hurt the innocent little girl.

The mischievous white-haired boy flying fast with a stick in his hand freezing everything in his way - the road, the windows even the cars are covered with ice.

Being a guardian of fun help him to sense children's feelings. And with just a second, he somehow knows someone is crying somewhere near him. After a little surveys, he finds a liitle girl crying in her room. Her eyes are red, her face is wet from the tears that still rolling down her cheeks.

 **Jack's POV**

I was just flying around, freezing people's clothes and things when I sense something's wrong. I have the feeling that it must be a crying child. So I fly around, finding the source of the feeling I have. Then I saw a little girl crying in her room repeating the same sentences. Her room iss covered with ice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Anna." Crying, sobbing, sniffing - I can't just stand there watching her crying. I need to help her. That's my job.

So I push the window slowly to get into the room.

 **Elsa's POV**

*creak*

I heard my window creaking, so I look at the window revealing a white-haired boy - or maybe an old man? He is sneaking into my room like a thief. Maybe he didn't see me.

"Who are you?" I asked him, but he acts like he doesn't hear me and ignores me. He keeps crepting toward me.

"What are you doing?" He looks at me and turns around. He scratches the back of his head and looks at me with a pair of widened eyes.

 **Jack's POV**

I sneaked into her room then I heard a voice asking, "Who are you?" I just ignored it 'cause I know the question is not for me. So I crept toward her and she asked again, "What are you doing?" Her eyes are looking at me, but it is impossible for her to see me. No one can see me. That's what it supposed to be.I turn around and see no one's there. 'So who's she talking to?' I thought to myself.

I scratch my head and then I realize something. I turn to her. My eyes widened on its own. She was talking to me. She was talking to me!

"She was talking to me!" I turned to face her, "You were talking to me!"

 **Elsa's POV**

"She was talking to me!" He turned to me and looked straight to my eyes.

"You were talking to me!"

Then he runs toward me.

"Stay away! Don't come any further! I'm warning you!" He doesn't stop and hold my hand.

"Can you see me?" He asked me with eyes that full of hope.

"O-of course I can see you."

"You can see me?!"

"Y-yes."

"How can you see me?"

"Maybe b-because of my p-power."

 **Jack's POV**

"Maybe b-because of my p-power." After she said that, I remember the thing that I forgot. 'Her room was covered with ice.'

"You mean...you did this?" I asked while looking to the whole room. "You have ice power too?!"

"Y-yes."

I gasped. "So that's why you can see me."

"What's your name, little girl?" I asked her.

"It's E-Elsa. W-what's your name?"

"I'm Jack Frost. The spirit of winter and the guardian of fun." I smiled to her.

"So it is real after all - the myth is real! I have always believe in you since the day mama tell me the story of you and your friends. I really want to meet you! You're the only one that have the same power with me!"

"But when I flew outside of your window, you were crying. Why? If you don't mind telling me."

"I was playing with my sister yesterday. I can't control my power and s-suddenly*sobbed* I-I strucked her with my power. It went d-deep to her h-heart. She"- she covered her face with her hands and cried "- almost d-died. My parents brought her to the trolls. They cured her. But she won't remember anything about my p-power. The trolls changed it into a dream. Now, *sniffed* I can't p-play with her a-anymore for her safety. I don't want to hurt her." I pat her back and pull her into a hug. She tightened her grip on my hoodie.

"It's okay, I can be your friend. I will forever be your friend. I will never leave you. I promise." I give her a comforting smile.

"Pinky promise?" She smiles at me.

"Pinky promise." Then she hugs me tightly and slowly falls asleep in my hand. I carry her to bed and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Jack..." she mumbled in her sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

I walk to the window.

"I love you too, Elsa. I love you too..." Then I fly off and noted to see her again tomorrow.


End file.
